


Girls Interrupted

by kesdax



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: This time, Kate makes sure they aren’t interrupted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posted previously on tumblr

It’s ten to five. One arm in her jacket sleeve and struggling through the exhaustion to pull on the other when Sean comes in, face an apologetic grimace.

“Sorry, love. Emergency appointment. Everyone else is gone.”

Rana sighs; a puff of air that comes out more of a whiny groan than anything else. She was looking forward to putting her feet up, gorging on a takeaway with the TV on, watching nothing in particular. Anything that she didn’t have to think about. Anything that she could focus on instead of forcing more guilt ridden conversation with Zee.

Her stomach lurches at the thought, leaving her feeling nauseous, as it always does whenever she thinks or sees her husband. The man she is supposed to love but doesn’t. Not enough anyway. Not enough to stop her thinking about someone else, but just enough to keep hiding the truth, to shelter him from the hurt and humiliation for just a little while longer.

There’s a knock at the door, her emergency patient; Rana calls for them to enter as she shoves her jacket back on its hook.

“You look tired.”

The voice is familiar and Rana can’t help it, she grins. She should have guessed, she thinks, turning around to find Kate smirking at her. All at once the exhaustion seems to flee, in its wake leaving a giddy sense of anticipation that has butterflies fluttering in her stomach, eager to get out.

“People are going to start to think you’re seriously ill,” says Rana. She tries to sound reproaching as Kate, once again, wastes NHS time and resources. But this is _Kate_ and, as always, all of Rana’s rational thoughts seem to fly out the window.

“Seriously in love,” Kate quips. Her tongue pokes out slightly as the smirk widens on her face, a response to the blush colouring Rana’s cheeks.

For a moment, Rana struggles to meet her eyes. Images of Zee flash through her mind, the devastated look on his face when he inevitably discovers what’s been going on. Whether he hears it from Rana herself, or if Luke or Michelle - the only people who know -  get to him first, the reaction is going to be the same.

 _Just a little longer_ , Rana thinks. _A little longer in the bubble, let things settle. Let Zee find himself with the the van and the cafe in the wake of unemployment._

Even as she thinks these things she knows she is being selfish. Knows she is making it harder on herself and everyone involved. Can see it tearing Kate up inside a little more everyday. But Kate’s all smiles and adoring looks today, and there’s a gleam to her eyes as she reaches out behind her to swiftly and deftly lock the door like she’s done it a hundred times before.

“What are you doing?” Rana asks. The door almost never gets locked. If Sean tries to come in, he’ll start asking questions. Questions Rana doesn’t want to answer.

“Just making sure we get more than five minutes alone together.” The smile is still on Kate’s face, still in her voice, but there’s a frustration there as well. A frustration Rana is all too familiar with.

She smiles again, shyly this time and can’t take her eyes off Kate as she moves towards her. Sure, confident steps. She knows exactly what she wants and how to get it.

And what she wants is Rana.

Nerves deepen the blush on Rana’s cheeks, send her gut roiling. She takes a step back and her hip bumps the desk. Nowhere else to go. Kate has her trapped.

“You alright?” Kate asks softly, hands reaching out and taking Rana’s. Gently, softly. But a grip that will never let go.

Rana nods, feeling breathless. “I think so.”

“Good,” says Kate and kisses her.

Rana’s eyes slide closed. All her senses seem to dull apart from the feel of Kate pressed against her, hands in her hair and lips on hers. The small moan Kate makes when Rana deepens the kiss, the scent of her, familiar and new all at once. All of it filling her up inside until she isn’t herself anymore, isn’t Rana, but this person, somehow braver and stronger and who will always have Kate with her.

Everytime they kiss it feels like the first; that shaky, hesitant start, followed by heat and need and sparks all across her skin.

Zee has never kissed her like this, she thinks and pulls Kate roughly against her, pushing the thought and Zee away until it is just them, just Kate.

Time seems to slow, like they’ve been kissing forever, no need for air or food or anything else ever again. All Rana needs is Kate; her hands in hers, bodies touching, breathing heavily together as their hearts beat in sync.

Kate’s hands trail from Rana’s neck, down her arms until they reach her waist. They leave a fire in their wake, a blazing trail so hot Rana can’t breathe, can’t think. She feels the front of her uniform being slowly unbuttoned, feels Kate’s hesitation mirroring her own.

Reluctantly, she pulls away, hands framing Kate’s face. She sees the question in her eyes, the concern. The love. _Is this what you want?_

“No interruptions?” says Rana. By now the rest of the building is quiet. No more patients, most of the staff gone home. They are as alone as they are ever going to be. But the last time they were alone, the van doors were being pulled open, unleashing bright sunlight. A bang as someone forced their way into the bistro, Rana terrified for more than one reason.

But, this time, there is no Luke, no Michelle. No Zee coming home early.

It feels too good to be true. Rana’s eyes dart to the door, expecting it to fly open, expecting Zee on the other side with a self-righteous and angry Luke standing next to him. The image quickly twists into a crowd in her mind until it seems the whole street is watching them, judging them.

“No one’s there,” says Kate and she seems just as surprised by this as Rana, just as nervous.

Rana nods and when Kate kisses her again the fear, the guilt, it all goes away. And, for a little while, she can pretend this is how it always is.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alone at last_ , Kate thinks and knows this is just another stolen moment. It always is. Sooner or later - and probably sooner - it’s going to end and Rana is going to go home to her husband and pretend everything is normal and Kate will go home alone. Just her and this secret and the overwhelming love she feels. Everyday it seems to grow bigger, as if every shared look, every kiss, adds another piece on, like she is building a tower brick by brick. Soon she is going to burst with it, this feeling. There’s no way she can contain it for much longer.

Everytime Rana walks into the bistro, or they pass on the street, it’s all Kate can do not to pull her into her arms, kiss her thoroughly and let the momentum and the heat of it cloud the fear that they are doing something wrong.

Already too many people know. The _wrong_ people. Luke with his anger over the wrong they are doing to his best friend, his girlfriend’s brother. The lie that Rana is pregnant doesn’t help. And Michelle… so quick to blackmail, to see this misdeed they are committing and exploit it for her own benefit. But Michelle will say nothing, not when Kate and Rana know she tried to rob her own bistro.

It’s Luke that Kate is worried about. They live together but gone are the days of easy friendship, shared takeaways and rubbish films on the telly. Her flat is ice cold, like she’s walled herself in an igloo and can’t find the way back out. But then she sees Rana and all the warmth floods back in. Rana kisses her and it feels like everything is going to be alright, that what they are doing can’t be so wrong after all.

“What’s wrong?”

Kate stiffens as Rana pulls away, feels a rush of cold air the prompts goosebumps to flare across her half naked body. At least it’s not as bad as the van had been.

“Sorry,” says Kate, shaking her head to clear away the thoughts running wild in there. “Was miles away.”

Rana raises an eyebrow, a hint of indignation on her face that’s softened by the amusement sparkling her eyes. “Must be losing my touch. Or I need a new technique…”

“Your technique is fine,” says Kate, pulling Rana back to her by the waist. She feels warm again as their bodies touch, but Rana’s smile will always melt her insides. “ _Although_ … more practice never hurt anyone.”

 _Except for Zeedan_. But she pushes that thought away, lets Rana kiss her again and tries to focus on the feel of it; of Rana’s lips on hers, hands all over her skin. The little moans she makes when Kate teases her with her tongue. She could stay here forever, let it consume her. The thought should scare her, terrify her for how easily she could lose it all. Lose Rana forever.

She can feel Rana tense beneath her fingertips, sensing Kate’s wandering mind again.

“I’m sorry,” Kate mumbles against Rana’s lips. Her mind keeps wandering and yet, so close to Rana, it’s hard to think straight. A step back and there’s not so much cold air left in the room anymore, but the space clears her head a little.

“Don’t be.” Rana perches on the edge of the desk, uniform pooled on the floor at her feet, taut belly exposed and a practical but still somehow sexy bra on display. It’s a sight Kate never wants to forget. She has the sudden fear that if she closes her eyes, for even a second, it’ll all be gone. Rana will fade away, their kisses nothing more than a lingering memory of her imagination.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Rana asks and Kate nods.

“I can’t get him out of my head.”

Zeedan. Her friend. He doesn’t deserve this, the lies and the betrayal. She wishes they had never worked together, never became mates. Maybe then it would be easier. Maybe then she could kiss Rana without the taste of guilt on her tongue.

“It’s just… we should wait.” She gestures between them at their half naked bodies. “Until you’ve told him.”

Her top is dangling from one of the uncomfortable chairs the patients get made to sit on - not like the NHS to splurge on comfort, after all - and pulls it on before Rana can stop her.

“I’m gonna tell him. I _am_. I just… I need more time, Kate.”

There’s a break in her voice, like the crack of her heart breaking in two. Kate reaches for her before the tears can fall, cradling that face that she loves in her hands.

“I know,” says Kate. “And I’m not rushing you. I just think we should wait.”

Rana nods. “Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” says Rana, her voice soft, her eyes warm.

She doesn’t say it back. Not yet. Another thing to wait for. Kate wonders if she’s scared of it. That if she says it aloud, the betrayal will be worse somehow. But Kate knows how she feels, believes it with her whole heart. She has to.

Sometimes it’s the only thing that keeps her going, that belief. The belief and the ghost of Rana’s touch keep her warm at night, lulling her to sleep.

“You’re not exactly making resistance easy, though.” Kate eyes Rana up and down, gaze lingering on bare flesh, the cleavage that teases what’s hidden underneath.

Rana blushes, ducks her head as she pulls her uniform back on. When she looks up again, there’s a shy smile on her lips and her eyes meet Kate’s, their gazes locked like a medusa tricked into turning herself into stone.

Kate reaches out blindly, finds Rana’s hand. She squeezes Kate’s fingers in a grip that is reluctant to let go. She sees the sadness in Rana’s eyes, the conflict. Wants to look away but can’t and she knows they are both thinking of Zee and that day of truth that seems to get a little further away.

“I should go.” She really doesn’t want to, but she wasn’t joking about not being able to resist for much longer.

“Okay,” says Rana flatly.

“Hey, at least we weren’t interrupted this time.”

Rana smiles. It doesn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Kate promises. “Michelle said we can use the flat when she and Robert are at work.”

“Just to talk?” Rana raises an eyebrow, amusement twitching her lips as the hidden innuendo drips from her voice. Now Kate’s the one blushing.

“For now,” she says and it’s a promise of things to come.


End file.
